1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to monitoring and tracking and, more particularly, to a satellite aided location tracking and data services with user interface.
2. Introduction
Tracking mobile assets represents a growing enterprise as companies seek increased visibility into the status of movable assets (e.g., trailers, containers, etc.). Visibility into the status of movable assets can be gained through mobile terminals that are affixed to the assets. These mobile terminals can be designed to generate position information that can be used to update status reports that are provided to customer representatives.
Mobile terminals can report this position information to a centralized location via a wireless communication network such as a satellite communication network. In general, satellite communication networks provide excellent monitoring capabilities due to their wide-ranging coverage, which can span large sections of a continent. What is needed, however, is a mechanism for enabling an enterprise to effectively track the status of the movable assets in the field.